Joe Mathieu
Joe Mathieu is a popular illustrator of ''Sesame Street'' books. Cover Gallery * indicates co-illustrator Image:Gordonstorybook.JPG|''Gordon of Sesame Street Storybook'' * 1972 Image:123storybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook'' * 1973 Image:Everythingmuseum.jpg|''Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum'' 1974 Image:Abcstorybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street ABC Storybook'' * 1974 Image:Busybook.JPG|''Big Bird's Busy Book'' * 1975 Image:Book.groveridinghood.jpg|''Grover's Little Red Riding Hood'' 1976 Image:MONSTERbook.jpg|''I am a Monster'' 1976 Image:Sesamefairytales.jpg|''The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales'' 1976 Image:Bookclubtreecover.jpg|''Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree'' 1977 Image:Book.ernieandbertbook.jpg|''The Ernie & Bert Book'' 1977 Image:Book.mixandmatch.jpg|''The Sesame Street Mix or Match Storybook'' 1977 Image:Bedtimestorybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook'' * 1978 Image:Excitingsupergrover.jpg|''The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover'' 1978 Image:Book.sslib01.jpg|''The Sesame Street Library'' (series) * 1978 Image:Album.ss-storytime.jpg|''Sesame Street Story Time'' (album) 1978 Image:Erniesworkofart.jpg|''Ernie's Work of Art'' 1979 Image:Sesame-PrestoMagix01.jpg|Sesame Street Presto Magix c. 1980 Image:SESAME STREET LIVE MYSTERY COVER.JPG|''The Case of the Missing Rara Avis'' 1980 Image:Book.ssdictionary.jpg|''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' 1980 Image:SESAME STREET LIVE AMATEUR COVER.JPG|''Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show'' 1981 Image:Book.xmasevess.jpg|''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' 1981 Image:Book.erniesbigmess.jpg|''Ernie's Big Mess'' 1981 Image:Book.nobodycares.jpg|''Nobody Cares About Me!'' 1982 Image:Book.bertmop.jpg|''Bert and the Missing Mop Mix-Up'' 1983 Image:Book.ernieslittlelie.jpg|''Ernie's Little Lie'' 1983 Image:Book.treasury01.jpg|''The Sesame Street Treasury'' (series) * 1983 Image:Book.visitfirehouse.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Firehouse'' 1983 Image:Bookclubhooper01.jpg|''I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper'' 1984 Image:Book.mydollislost.jpg|''My Doll Is Lost!'' 1984 Image:Book.twowheelsgrover.jpg|''Two Wheels for Grover'' 1984 Image:Book.bigbirdsays.jpg|''Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play'' 1985 Image:Book.bigbirdcopycat.jpg|''Big Bird's Copycat Day'' 1985 Image:Book.iwanttogohome.jpg|''I Want to Go Home!'' 1985 Image:Book.visithospital.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Hospital'' 1985 Image:Book.visitlibrary.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Library'' 1986 Image:Book.susangordonadopt.jpg|''Susan and Gordon Adopt a Baby'' 1986 Image:Book.bigbirdsbigbook.jpg|''Big Bird's Big Book'' 1987 Image:Book.visitmuseum.jpg|''A Visit to the Sesame Street Museum'' 1987 Image:Book.itseasy.jpg|''It's Easy!'' 1988 Image:Newwhoswho.jpg|''The New Who's Who on Sesame Street'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway03.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 3'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway06.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 6'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway11.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 11'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway12.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 12'' * 1989 Image:Book.myway14.jpg|''On My Way with Sesame Street Volume 14'' * 1989 Image:Book.erniebertkitten.jpg|''Ernie and Bert's New Kitten'' 1990 Image:Book.groverbaddream.jpg|''Grover's Bad Dream'' 1990 Image:Book.bigbirdviolin.jpg|''Big Bird Plays the Violin'' 1991 Image:Book.birdwatchingwithbert.jpg|''Bird Watching with Bert'' 1991 Image:Book.howtoget.jpg|''How to Get to Sesame Street'' 1991 Image:Popgoesthesanta.jpg|''Pop Goes the Santa!'' 1992 Image:Book.weredifferentsame.jpg|''We're Different, We're the Same'' 1992 Image:Book.waitforme.jpg|''Wait for Me!'' 1993 Image:Aroundthecornerbook.JPG|''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' 1994 Image:Book.liftandlook.jpg|''Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book'' 1994 Image:Book.knockwhosthere.jpg|''Knock, Knock! Who's There?'' 1994 Image:Program.letsbefriends.jpg|''Let's Be Friends'' 1994 Image:Book.whereohwhere.jpg|''Where, Oh, Where?'' 1994 Image:Book.staysuplate.jpg|''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' 1995 Image:Bisforbooks.jpg|''B is for Books!'' 1996 Image:Book.liftandpeekaroundcorner.jpg|''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' 1996 Image:Canyoutellme.jpg|''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?'' 1997 Image:Book.ABC123.jpg|''ABC and 123: A Sesame Street Treasury of Words and Numbers'' * 1998 Image:Book.liftandpeekparty.jpg|''Sesame Street Lift-and-Peek Party!'' 1998 Image:Elmoswishes.jpg|''Elmo's Wishes'' 1998 Image:Ernieswishes.jpg|''Ernie's Wishes'' 1998 Image:Book.busybaby.jpg|''Elmo's Busy Baby Book'' 1999 Image:Broughtbyb.jpg|''Brought to You By the Letter B'' 2000 Image:Erniesjokebook.jpg|''Ernie's Joke Book'' 2001 Image:Ifyourehappy.jpg|''If You're Happy and You Know It... Clap Your Paws!'' 2001 Image:Broughttoyyou.jpg|''Brought to You by... Sesame Street!'' * 2004 Image:Justthewayyouare.jpg|''Just the Way You Are'' 2004 Image:Bigblockparty.jpg|''Big Block Party!'' 2006 Mathieu, Joe